VIVAN LAS CHICAS FUERA LOS CHICOS espera QUE!
by NARUKO96
Summary: OLAAA ESTAIS HARTAS DE QUE NOS DIGAN las chicas no valeis para esto, no puedes hacerlo porque eres un chica PUES SE ACABO SI QUEREIS UNIROS Y PARTICIPAR O SABER DE QUE TRATA LEED
1. AVISO

olaa vengo a abisar de que solo quedan 4 PUESTOS Y LOS CHICOS QUE NO SE PUEDEN SON: ENDOU, TSURUGI, FIDIO, KIDO, MIDORIKAWA, AFURO, KAZEMARU, SHIGETO

LOS DEMAS LOS QUE QUERAIS


	2. INTRODUCCIÓN

**NARU: OLA A TODO EL MUNDO BUENO NO OS DISTRAIGO Y AQUI SUBO EL PRIMER CAPITULO AUNQUE AUN NECESITO VARIOS OCC´S MAS**

**CAPITULO 1 QUE LAS CHICAS NO PODEMOS JUGAR!**

Era de mañana tranquila en la ciudad de Inazuma cuando…

_**KYAAAAAA! LLEGO TARDE!_** gritaba una chica de 16 años castaña hasta la cintura piel morena, ojos azules y bien dotada vistiéndose a todo correr.

_Hija, rápido o llegaras tarde.

_Si, mama_ dijo desayunando a la velocidad de la luz.

Después sale corriendo cuando se encuentra con una chica de la misma edad que ella, cabello de color celeste hasta medio muslo atado en una coleta alta con un listón negro, su flequillo completo que caía en punta hasta sus ojos, poseía 4 mechas 2 le llegaban hasta la barbilla y las otras 2 a su pecho, sus ojos eran de color zafiro y su piel era como la porcelana.

_Ohaio Michiru, vamos o llegamos tarde_ dijo la castaña.

_Ohaio Yuki, si tienes razón_ respondió esta.

Después de eso las chicas salen corriendo para así llegar a tiempo a clases. Las dos van a tercero y van a la misma clase.

Mas tarde en el receso…

_Nee Mi-chan que te parece si nos unimos al club de futbol.

_Mmn… vale suena bien ^.^

En eso salen a buscar el club de futbol cuando lo encuentran ven a una chica que tenía el cabello negro con reflejos azules y las puntas de este son mas claras ( osea mas azules). Sus ojos eran violetas, de piel blanca pero no tanto, tenía una marca en forma de estrella bajo el ojo derecho, era de estatura media y su cuerpo estaba bien proporcionado peleando con una chica que llevaba el uniforme de gerente del club de futbol.

_**COMO QUE LAS CHICAS NO PODEMOS JUGAR AL FUTBOL!_** gritó la chica.

_Ya te lo he dicho solo los chicos pueden, las chicas no pueden participar_ respondió la gerente.

_**QUEEEEEE!_** gritaron las dos cotillas, es decir Michiru y Yuki.

_Si, lo que habéis oído y ahora si me disculpáis_ dijo marchándose.

_**NO ME JODAS. ENTONCES NO PODREMOS JUGAR AL FUTBOL**?_ dijo furiosa Yuki.

_Oye y vosotras quienes sois_ preguntó la chica.

_Yo soy Michiru Toyotomi y ella es Yuki Minamizawa. Y tu?

_Yo soy Yozora Aoimine.

_**SE ACABÓ VOY A HABLAR CON EL CAPULLO DEL DIRECTOR PARA QUE NOS DEGE JUGAR AL FUTBOL!**!_ dijo sin escucharlas Yuki corriendo al despacho del director.

_Oye y no la seguimos?_ preguntó Yozora.

_Nah, déjala cuando se cabrea no debes meterte de por medio_ dijo Michiru.

_La conoces muy bien.

_Si, somos amigas de la infancia.

EN EL DESPACHO DEL DIRECTOR

_**COMO QUE LAS CHICAS NO PODEMOS JUGAR AL FUTBOL, ESO ES MACHISMO!**

_Tranquilízate, desde siempre solo a habido un equipo masculino de futbol y nunca ninguno femenino_ dijo el director.

_Entonces si formo un equipo femenino podríamos jugar no?

_Puede, aunque para eso tendrías que formarlo para pasado mañana.

_Umm… **ECHO! TENDRÁ UN EQUIPO DE FUTBOL FEMENINO PARA PASADO MAÑANA** y ahora me voy adiosss_ dijo desapareciendo.

**NARU: QUE OS A PARACIDO ESTA ES LA INTRODUCCION A LO QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO **

**MEREZCO TARTA**

**TOMATAZOS¿?**

**ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS HABER QUE OS A PARECIDO**


	3. CAPITULO 1

**NARU: OLA A TODOS Y GARCIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS Y LA TARTA ^O^**

**SIN MAS OS DEJO EL PRIMER CAPITULO QUE ES LA INTRODUCCIÓN MAS OTRA PARTE**

**CAPITULO 1 LLEGA NUESTRA REVOLUCIÓN ARRIBA LAS CHICAS!**

Era de mañana tranquila en la ciudad de Inazuma cuando…

_**KYAAAAAA! LLEGO TARDE!_** gritaba una chica de 16 años castaña hasta la cintura piel morena, ojos azules y bien dotada vistiéndose a todo correr.

_Hija, rápido o llegaras tarde.

_Si, mama_ dijo desayunando a la velocidad de la luz.

Después sale corriendo cuando se encuentra con una chica de la misma edad que ella, cabello de color celeste hasta medio muslo atado en una coleta alta con un listón negro, su flequillo completo que caía en punta hasta sus ojos, poseía 4 mechas 2 le llegaban hasta la barbilla y las otras 2 a su pecho, sus ojos eran de color zafiro y su piel era como la porcelana.

_Ohaio Michiru, vamos o llegamos tarde_ dijo la castaña.

_Ohaio Yuki, si tienes razón_ respondió esta.

Después de eso las chicas salen corriendo para así llegar a tiempo a clases. Las dos van a tercero y van a la misma clase.

Mas tarde en el receso…

_Nee Mi-chan que te parece si nos unimos al club de futbol.

_Mmn… vale suena bien ^.^

En eso salen a buscar el club de futbol cuando lo encuentran ven a una chica que tenía el cabello negro con reflejos azules y las puntas de este son mas claras ( osea mas azules). Sus ojos eran violetas, de piel blanca pero no tanto, tenía una marca en forma de estrella bajo el ojo derecho, era de estatura media y su cuerpo estaba bien proporcionado peleando con una chica que llevaba el uniforme de gerente del club de futbol.

**_COMO QUE LAS CHICAS NO PODEMOS JUGAR AL FUTBOL!_** gritó la chica.

_Ya te lo he dicho solo los chicos pueden, las chicas no pueden participar_ respondió la gerente.

_**QUEEEEEE!_** gritaron las dos cotillas, es decir Michiru y Yuki.

_Si, lo que habéis oído y ahora si me disculpáis_ dijo marchándose.

**_NO ME JODAS. ENTONCES NO PODREMOS JUGAR AL FUTBOL?_** dijo furiosa Yuki.

_Oye y vosotras quienes sois_ preguntó la chica.

_Yo soy Michiru Toyotomi y ella es Yuki Minamizawa. Y tu?

_Yo soy Yozora Aoimine.

_**SE ACABÓ VOY A HABLAR CON EL CAPULLO DEL DIRECTOR PARA QUE NOS DEGE JUGAR AL FUTBOL!_** dijo Yuki corriendo al despacho del director.

_Oye y no la seguimos?_ preguntó Yozora

_Nah, déjala cuando se cabrea no debes meterte de por medio_ dijo Michiru.

_La conoces muy bien.

_Si, somos amigas de la infancia.

**EN EL DESPACHO DEL DIRECTOR...**

**_COMO QUE LAS CHICAS NO PODEMOS JUGAR AL FUTBOL, ESO ES MACHISMO!**

_Tranquilízate, desde siempre solo a habido un equipo masculino de futbol y nunca ninguno femenino_ dijo el director.

_Entonces si formo un equipo femenino podríamos jugar no?

_Puede, aunque para eso tendrías que formarlo para pasado mañana.

_Umm… **ECHO! TENDRÁ UN EQUIPO DE FUTBOL FEMENINO PARA PASADO MAÑANA** y ahora me voy adiosss_ dijo desapareciendo.

**EN EL PATIO...**

_**COMO QUIERES FORMAR UN EQUIPO DE FUTBOL PARA PASADO MAÑANA!**_ dijo Michiru ahorcando a Yuki.

_N-no pu-edo res-pi-rar_ dijo Yuki morada. **X.X**

_Michiru suéltala matándola no conseguirás nada_ dijo Yozora.

_Además solo tenemos que reunir a 8 chicas_ dijo Yuki recuperándose.

_8?_ preguntaron Michiru y Aoimine.

_Si, ya que nosotras tres jugaremos al futbol.

_Oye, y a mi por que me metes_ dijo Yozora.

_Te gusta el futbol y te has topado con nosotras así que te unes a nosotras si o si.  
_Bien, y como se supone que conseguiremos 8 chicas mas para pasado mañana_ dijo Yozora.

_Pues preguntando no?

Ante esto las otras dos se cayeron al estilo anime por la ingenuidad de Yuki.

_Oye tu amiga es un poco…

_Tonta, ingenua, bruta, sanguinaria, cabezota…

_Yo iba a decir rara pero eso también me vale n-nU

En eso aparece de nuevo Yuki con unos carteles enormes que ponen **–NECESITAMOS JUGADORAS PARA EL EQUIPO FEMENINO DE FUTBOL UNETENOS!-**

_**VENGA A BUSCAR PERSONAS**_ dijo desapareciendo dejando un camino de polvo.

_Que se le va a hacer a buscar_ dijo Michiru. -.-U

_Si_ dijo Yozora.

Estaba en el patio Yuki con un megáfono y el cartel gritando:

_**HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO ESTE ES UN MENSAGE PARA TODAS LAS CHICAS DE ESTE INSTITUTO. AQUELLAS A LAS QUE LES GUSTAN JUGAR AL FUTBOL AHORA TIENEN OPORTUNIDAD DE ELLO, ESTAMOS FORMANDO UN CLUB FEMENINO Y AQUELLAS QUE QUIERAN PUEDEN PARTICIPAR!**

_Jajajaja en serio? No me hagas reír_ dijo un chico detrás suyo.

_Algún problema con que las chicas jueguen Shigeto?

_Si, las chicas no valéis para esto. Lo único que haríais sería el ridículo.

_De eso nada_ dijo alguien detrás de Yuki.

Era una chica que tenía el cabello largo, lacio color castaño rojizo, sus ojos eran de color azul rey un color poco utilizado o poco menos constante, sus ojos expresaban una frialdad, su figura esbelta y bien definida dando un aire de elegancia y debilidad.

_Nadie ha pedido tu opinión Umiko Kakachi.

_Pues a partir de ahora si, ya que pienso unirme al club de futbol?

_**ENSERIO!_** dijo Yuki con estrellitas en los ojos.

_Claro, si me dejáis claro_ dijo Umiko.

_Pues claro, bienvenida, chupate esa Shigeto. **XP**

**NARU: BUENOO QUE OS A PARECIDO EL CAPITULO MEREZCO TARTA, HELADO O TOMATAZO¿?**

**LOKI: COMENTAD HASI ANIMAIS A ESTA LOCA.**

**NARU: EXACTO**

**LOKI: OYE, Q-QUE HACES CON ESE CUCHILLO +asustado+**

**NARU: PUES MATARTE COMO QUE ESTOY LOCA VUELVE AQUI DESGRACIADO**


	4. CAPÍTULO 2

**NARU: HELLO MINNA QUE TAL ESTAIS? SIENTO LA TARDANZA PERO E TENIDO VARIOS PROBLEMAS**

**LOKI:... *desmallado en el suelo con un charquito de sangre a su alrededor***

**NARU: BIEN ADEMÁS DE ESO AUN QUEDAN 3 PLAZAS LIBRES PARA JUGADORAS YA SABEIS LO QUE NECESITO _**

**EDAD, NOMBRE, APARIENCIA, PERSONALIDAD, HISTORIA, TECNICAS, POSOCIÓN,DORSAL -excepto 11,10,9,3,14,16,8,12 o 4-,PAREJA -excepto ENDOU, FUBUKI ATSUYA, TSURUGI, SINDOU TAKUTO, FIDIO, KIDO, MIDORIKAWA, AFURO, KAZEMARU, SHIGETO O GOUENJI- CURSO**

**TODOS: NI INAZUMA ELEVEN NI INAZUMA ELEVEN GO LE PERTENECEN**

_EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:_

__Nadie ha pedido tu opinión Umiko Kakachi._

__Pues a partir de ahora si, ya que pienso unirme al club de futbol._

__ENSERIO!_ dijo Yuki con estrellitas en los ojos._

__Claro, si me dejáis claro_ dijo Umiko._

__Pues claro, bienvenida, chupate esa Shigeto. XP_

**CAPITULO 2**

CON MICHIRU

_Ahh, estoy cansada. Nadie quiere apuntarse al club_ dijo Michiru sentada en el pasto.

_Etoo.. disculpa_ dijo alguien detrás suyo.

_Hu?_ en eso mira atrás y ve a una chica de cabello negro, liso hasta la cintura, ojos cafés claros que hipnotizarían a cualquiera, medía 1,69 y tenía el cuerpo de una modelo.

_Es que me gustaría unirme al club de futbol.

_ENSERIO!

_Si.

_Pues… bienvenida!

_GRACIAS_ n.n

_Y como te llamas?

_Me llamo Etsuko Mizukoshi.

_Eh? Eres la prima de Endo? O.O

_Si, hay algún problema?

_Pues no, solo que tengo a una amiga que esta loquita por el aunque lo niegue jiji.

_Ya veo, entonces ayudaré en todo lo que pueda ;)

_Con que se unirá al equipo de futbol eh?_ dijo un chico pelo rosa entre los árboles.

_Con que jugara al futbol eh?_ dijo un albino mirando desde lejos a las dos jóvenes.

CON YOZORA

_Que mierda no he encontrado a nadie.

_Je! Quien lo iba a decir tu jugando al futbol. Es que no te da vergüenza?

_Cállate Tsurugi.

_Y que si no lo hago?

_Te voy a-

_OYE, te estaba buscando_ dijo una chica de pelo blanco su peinado era algo parecido al de Afuro, sus ojos eran azules, su tez blanca, media 1.65 y su apariencia era delgada.

_A mi?_ dijo Yozora señalándose.

_Si, he oído por una chica que estaba gritando por megáfono que había un club de futbol femenino y me gustaría participar puedo?

_Em… claro, como te llamas?

_Lo siento no me he presentado me llamo Isabella Gianetti, Isa para los amigos.

_Con que otra que cree que podrán hacer algo. Las chicas no valéis para esto.

_Gianetti, Gianetti… de que me suena ese apellido?

_Supongo que de mi hermano Paolo.

_EHH! Paolo es tu hermano!

_Si.

_Je, esto lo pondrá mas interesante_ dijo Tsurugi marchándose.

_Y ese quien es?

_Nadie importante, bueno mejor vamos a donde esa loca del megáfono para decir que te unes al equipo.

_Con que al final jugaras en el equipo eh?_ dijo un peli-azul mirando al par de chicas.

EN EL PATIO TODAS REUNIDAS

_YUJUUU! VAMOS A FORMAR UN EQUIPO. QUE MICHIRU A QUE AHORA NO ES TAN DESCABELLADO.

_Hai, hai tu ganas pero aún nos faltan jugadoras y un/a entrenador/a recuerdas?

_Ya lo se, no tenías que bajarme la moral.

_Haber si hacemos el recuento somos Yuki, Michiru, Isa, Umiko, Etsuko y yo_ dijo Yozora contando.

_Aún nos faltan como mínimo 5 chicas mas_ dijo Isa.

_Que sean 4 chicas.

_EH?_ dijeron dándose la vuelta encontrando a una chica que tenía un sedoso cabello de color blanco, que le cubría la espalda llegándole a las caderas. Estaba dividido en 2 capas, la primera terminaba en puntas hacia arriba y le llegaba a los hombros y la segunda le llegaba a las caderas y terminaba igualmente en puntas hacia arriba. Muy aparte dos mechones de tono rubio pálido caían a ambos lados de su rostro.  
Su piel parecía porcelana y pálida, que hacían una perfecta combinación con sus ojos tan rojos como la misma sangre.  
Su figura era delgada, y tenía un buen busto pero no exageradamente, sus piernas eran firmes y sus manos al igual que sus pies eran de contextura delgada. En la mano derecha tenía una marca de nacimiento de tono lila bajo en forma de Luna

_Y tu quien eres?_ preguntó Umiko.

_Me llamo Sayuri Mizore Afuro.

_EHH! Eres la hermana de Afuro!

_S-si.

_Tranquila no te preocupes es solo que ella es fan tanto de tu hermano como del helado andante_ dijo Yuki restándoles importancia.

_QUE NO LO LLAMES ASÍ_ dijo golpeándola en la cabeza.

_Oye no me pegues!

_Bueno estoy dentro o no?

_UY que fría_ susurro Yozora a Umiko asintiendo esta.

_Claro eres bienvenida!_ dijo Yuki feliz.

** NARU: TAN-TAN-TAN-TANNNN *musica de misterio***

**QUE LES PARECIÓ?**

**MEREZCO PREMIO?**

**QUIENES ERAN ESAS PERSONAS QUE MIRABAS DESDE LEJOS? **

**ALGÚN LOCO O.o? **

**O QUIZAS UN FUTURO AMOR?**

**CONSEGUIRAN NUESTRAS CHICAS FORMAR EL EQUIPO FEMENINO ANTES DE TIEMPO?**

**COMENTAD CON ALGUNA IDEA U OPNIÓN SOIS BIEN RECIBIDA/OS ^O^**

**NARU **

**PAZ Y AMOR**

**ADIOSSS!**


	5. Chapter 3

**NARU: AQUI OS DEJO EL CAPI ^^ LOKI NO ESTA YA QUE ESTA INGRESADO EN EL HOSPITAL YA QUE TIENE UNA CONTUSION CEREBRAL *rie nerviosa* BIEN ADEMÁS DE ESO AUN QUEDAN 3 PLAZAS LIBRES PARA JUGADORAS YA SABEIS LO QUE NECESITO _**

**EDAD, NOMBRE, APARIENCIA, PERSONALIDAD, HISTORIA, TECNICAS, POSOCIÓN,DORSAL -excepto 11,10,9,3,14,16,8,12 o 4-,PAREJA -excepto ENDOU, FUBUKI ATSUYA, TSURUGI, SINDOU TAKUTO, FIDIO, KIDO, MIDORIKAWA, AFURO, KAZEMARU, NAGUMO, SHIGETO O GOUENJI- CURSO**

**CAPITULO 3 **

_**SOLO FALTAN 3 MAS**_

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Era de día cuando Yuki iba caminando hacia la escuela mientras cantaba una canción de la escuela.

__HE OH!_

_ ARRIBA CHUTA LA VICTORIA ES TUYA _

_INAZUMA CAMPEÓN HE!_

_ AUNQUE NOS CUESTE LEVANTARNOS _

_LLENOS DE BA-_

___**CUIDADO!_** grito un chico castaño con un balón de futbol chocando con ella.

_Te**n cuidado!_** gritó en el suelo debajo del chico con los ojos cerrados por el golpe.

Al abrirlos vio que el chico se había levantado y le estaba tendiendo la mano para ayudarla a levantarla. Cuando levanto la vista vio que se trataba del actual capitán de futbol Marc Evans.

_G-gracias_ dijo Yuki roja.

_Tranquila ha sido culpa mía, oye tú no eres la chica que está formando un club de futbol femenino?

_Si. Por?

_Nada es solo que mi prima no paraba de hablar de ti ayer.

_Tu prima?

_Si, Etsuko Mizukoshi.

_Es tu prima ella?

_Si.

_ **O NO VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE!_** dijo Yuki mirando el reloj de su muñeca.

_**CORRE!**

En eso Marc agarra la mano de Yuki haciéndola sonrojar y empiezan a correr a toda mecha hacia la escuela.

**_EN EL RECESO…_**

_**YU-CHAN**_ gritó Michiru abrazándola por la espalda.

_Que pasa?_ dijo ya que era extraño su comportamiento.

_Te vi.

_Me viste?

_Con Marc agarrados de la mano corriendo hacia la escuela_ dijo poniendo una mirada picarona.

_N-no paso n-nada e-es so-solo que n-nos encontramos e i-íbamos tar-tarde / .

_**SIIII claaarrrroooo**_ dijo con sarcasmo.

_**NO HABLES ASÍ**_ dije mas roja.

_Hola chicas_ dijo Etsuko.

_Hola_ dije matando con la mirada a Michiru mientras que esta ni se enteraba.

_Que pasa aquí?_ dijo viéndonos.

_Pues que aquí nuestra capitana esta haciéndose mayorcita_ dijo con unas lágrimas sobre sus ojitos.

_Oye no digas estupideces y como que capitana eso no se hablo ayer_ dije dudando.

_Pues cuando te fuiste lo hablamos y decidimos que tu fueses la capitana del club de futbol_ dijo Michiru con simpleza.

_Y porque yo?

_Pues porque tu formaste el club, te enfrentaste al director, nos reuniste a todas y eres capaz de hacer lo que sea por el futbol_ dijo Etsuko.

_Vale seré la capitana_ dije resignada.

_Oye Michiru que es eso de que se hace mayor_ pregunto Etsuko.

_Pues a que no sabes con quien llegó hoy cogido de la mano?

_DE QUIEN?

_Pues de…

_**DE NADIE!_** dije tapándole la boca a Michiru.

_EMMM perdonad…

_Eh?_ en eso se dan la vuelta y ven a una chica de cabello color lila casi blanco, corto hasta los hombros y con una mecha larga que marcaba su rostro. En este tiene una cinta verde. Es de estatura media y su cuerpo es normal para su edad. Si ropa de calle es un vertido de color verde con detalles lilas.

_Vosotras sois las chicas de ayer que estabais para el equipo de futbol femenino_ preguntó sonriendo.

_Si, somos nosotras_ dijo Yuki.

_Me gustaría unirme si se puede me gusta mucho el futbol y ya era hora de que se formara un equipo de futbol femenino_ dijo sonriendo.

_Pues… BIENVENIDA AL EQUIPO! Como te llamas?_ le preguntó Yuki

_Me llamo Zakuro Otori_ dijo ella.

_Zakuro_ dijo Yozora llamandola.

_Hola Yozora ya me he unido al club_ dijo sonriendo.

_Que bien entonces solo nos quedan 3 chicas_ dijo sonriendo Michiru.

**NARU: K OS PARECE MERZCO TOMATAZOS HELADO O PASTEL?**

**ESPERO BUESTRA OPINION O ALGUNA IDEA PARA MEJORAR EL FIC**

**ME DESPIDO **

**PAZ Y AMOR**


End file.
